


Midnight Rules are Breaking

by Rebel_Scum1221



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: -insert wink and smirk here-, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because soft bean is soft, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a singer, Ben is her contractor, Ben likes to sing while he works, But what classifies a slowburn?, F/M, I'd say its a slowburn?, In this fic we're all about fixing broken things, Itll depend on how this goes down, M/M, Most all of the chapter titles will be song titles, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey buys a fixer upper house, Rey got "adopted" into the solo-organa family, Rey is a badass though, Rey is a bartender, She knows ben in passing, This will likely be lots of fluff, Which really means itll depend on if i decide to chicken out or not, and happily ever afters, and has already been thinking some things, and im living for it, as usual, because when do i ever not write soft, likely all of them will be sinatra, maybe smut, probably excessive talk of HGTV, reylo au, she has a 1962 Norton motorcycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Scum1221/pseuds/Rebel_Scum1221
Summary: “You could hire Ben to do it.” Rey looked up at him, trying to conceal her confusion, shock, and over-interest.You mean your estranged son who is way too attractive for his own good, and mine, for that matter?“I thought Ben was in California?” She asked instead, trying to leave her irrational brain out of this and think about the logistics. Yes, logic.“Nope.” Han took another swig from his drink as Rey waited for him to elaborate, but the explanation never came. “He knows enough and would likely work for much cheaper than your average Joe.”This is an awful idea. Terrible. The worst.“That sounds great,” Rey said, thoroughly impressed at the evenness of her voice.Idiot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 86





	1. Pocketfull of Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank CommanderCrouton for being an amazing beta! Marissa you are amazing and I hope all my errors aren't too much because I realize I have a lot XD
> 
> This is my first fully committed story back since TRoS and finishing Lay On which means there will likely be lots of second guessing in the end comments. I'll just apologize for that now. ♥  
> Just FYI the chapter count isn't set in stone, but rather is estimated. I have no clue what Im doing so take everything I do with a grain of salt.

The stoplight changed from red to green signaling Rey to kick off of the ground and get her bike into motion. Her body acted upon instinct and memory. The path to the bar was permanently ingrained in her brain, having traveled it hundreds of times, and her thoughts were currently occupied. The 1962 Norton rumbled beneath her as she continued down the road. Passing the Walgreens, she momentarily came out of her haze to remember she needed to pick up milk on her way home. 

The sun beat down on her back as she rolled to another stop and clicked on her left blinker. It was a deceiving day, and the weather was the annoying temperature of hot-cold that made her debate whether or not to wear a jacket. She hated it when it was like this. The earth just needed to make up its mind. Gloomy, cold, rainy days? That was fine. Hot, sunny, sweltering days? Again, fine. But this in-between sun’s-out-but-it’s-still-bloody-freezing weather was ridiculous. Her frozen fingers unzipped the front of her heavy jacket before heading off again, cursing the sun for heating her up enough to sweat while her hands stayed numb.

Rey was ready to get to the bar, knowing that the work would get her mind off of whether or not her offer on the house went through. It had been a constant thought since she had talked with the realtor the day before, and it bugged her during any spare second of the day. The house was small and relatively kept, but not without its issues. The final price Rey gave was as high as she would be able to go considering the renovations it needed. She just hoped it was enough to convince the owners to sell it to her. 

She had talked to Luke about it the day before, sharing her hope that the deal would go through. He helped reassure her, explaining the extreme unlikeliness that they wouldn't accept an offer on a house that had been on the market for ages. But then, as per usual, her brain went on a race around the world, rushing to jump to any anxious thought. 

Rey didn’t know why _this_ house was so important, but there was a reason she kept gravitating toward it. She couldn’t get it out of her mind, even as she looked at other places that were considerably better than the quaint old home that needed a lot of tender love and care. That was the major issue with it—it needed fixing. That continued to be one of the arguing points Finn had used when he tried to sway her opinion onto another place, but Rey could see its potential. The image of the house all fixed and pretty and wholly _hers_. It was too good to pass up. 

Rey turned into the parking lot of the bar and saw Luke was already there, his car parked in his (non-designated) designated spot. She turned the bike to park next to him and switched off the ignition before grabbing the towel in her saddle bag and hopping off, routinely laying it over the seat even though she’d likely drive home after the sun had set and the leather would have already cooled from its rays. She learned her lesson from drives before, and since the week of consistently burning her rear, the practice had become habit.

“Good afternoon!” Rey said as she entered the freshly opened bar, raising her voice so that Luke could hear her from the back. A muffled hello was all the response she needed knowing she wouldn’t scare the daylights out of him like she had a week prior when she had frightened him so badly he dropped a bottle of Jack Daniels on the floor. She made her way to the bar as she stripped off her outer layers and took off her sunglasses. After storing her items in the cubby underneath the counter Rey walked to the bathroom, makeup bag in hand.

She followed the daily pre-customer routine relishing in the few moments alone before the rush of afternooners. Even though she loved all of the conversation it _did_ get tiring. Rey touched up what little makeup she had on before getting to work on her hair. A helmet was an item she would never ride without—she’d seen far too many fatal accidents to not—however it left her with a slightly more mussed look than Rey felt was socially acceptable for work. 

“Hey, Ray Bans, you almost ready?” Luke knocked on the bathroom door just as she secured her last bun.

“Yep.” She walked out of the bathroom and back to the counter tucking away the rest of her items. “What are we having today?” Rey asked as she hopped up onto one of the barstools. 

“You’ve got options.” Luke pulled out a tupperware container with a red lid. “I got leftovers from Leia’s dinner last night.” He pulled out another container, this one a classic ‘to-go box’ with raised lettering on the front that advertised the bar. “Or tacos al pastor that Poe cooked up this morning.” 

One of the perks of working for a family run business was you became part of said family in the process. Therefore, she got fed before every shift. At first, Rey had been surprised at just how fast they had accepted her as one of their own. Within a matter of weeks, she had an open joking relationship with Luke and Han. Within a matter of months, she had an invite to Leia’s Tuesday night dinners, and by the time Christmas rolled around, she was asked over for the holiday and spent the evening humming along to old records of Frank Sinatra and baking cookies before she passed out in the guest room. 

Rey hummed, thinking of her options as she peered around, trying to glimpse at Leia’s tupperware that Luke was sneakily trying to hide from her. “What did Leia make?”

“Chicken and dumplings.” 

“Oh, hand it over!” 

Luke sighed at her response. Rey knew he secretly wished she would’ve chosen Poe’s dish. It wasn’t that the tacos were bad by any means— everybody knew Poe was a hell of a good cook, there _was_ a reason they hired him— it was just that Leia’s chicken and dumplings were _the_ best. It was some special recipe from her mother that she, for some unknown reason, shared with Rey. She attempted to make them once, but they didn’t turn out right. There wasn’t some voodoo force that blessed her in dumpling making it appeared.

She held out her hands in a silent request for the container. “I was secretly hoping you’d have a craving for tacos,” Luke said as he handed over the precious goods, rolling his eyes.

“Even if I was, you know I could never pass up Leia’s dumplings. It’d be a criminal offense.” Luke hit her with a look she knew all too well. It was his intentional, guilt tripping pout of ‘please’. Rey wasn’t going to have it.

“You already had some last night, it's only fair that you share what little remains with your favorite employee.” 

“Favorite employee huh?” He raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, snapping out of his attempted pout and flipping back to humor. “I don’t know Miss Rey, Poe has been putting in extra charm this month, he might beat you this time.” 

Now it was her turn. Rey feigned being taken aback. “I can’t believe you would betray me like this! After all I’ve done, _and_ while being put through a strenuous house buying process.”

Luke smiled lightly before popping open the lid to the tacos and eating them cold. “How’s that going by the way?” 

Rey responded as she walked to the kitchen to warm up her food, raising her voice so he could hear her. “Fine. Really the whole process is fine, I’m just stressing over nothing like usual.” She started the microwave for two minutes and said back. “I’m just really hoping no one will steal it out from under me.” 

Luke hummed in understanding. “Well I hope you get it Rey,” he said around a mouthful of pork and onion. “Do you have any idea what you’re going to do once you do?”

“If I get it,” she cut in.

“When.” He winked at her. Rey wished she could have his optimism. 

“Well, I’ll need to hire a contractor. Go through the house and see what exactly needs to be fixed. There’s a lot.” She tried to stop her brain from going into overdrive and stressing over the project she potentially signed up for, and all the issues it contained. 

“I’m happy for you kid.” The microwave beeped in the background. 

“Thanks.”

~~~

Rey got a call at four, right before her big rush, and took her break early to answer it, grabbing her coat and heading into the crisp darkening air. Bark chipped away from the ancient tree that sat behind the building as she thumbed at it, taking her anxiousness out on the wood beneath her fingers as the realtor continued talking. 

“Okay, so with all that being said, do you want to hear the verdict?” She said, her voice coming in sharply through the phone. 

“Shoot.” Rey was ready, even if her voice didn’t _quite_ convey it. 

“You got the house.” The smile that spread on Rey’s cheeks was wide enough to hurt. 

“That’s great! So, what now?” Rey’s attempt to reel in the excitement brewing in her chest failed, her voice clearly depicting how overjoyed she was. 

The realtor walked her through all the steps that followed. Rey nodded furiously on her side of the phone, already daydreaming about how she would decorate her _own_ house. _Her_ home. 

This was a huge step, one that went so much deeper than just surface level. She had spent years in foster care, bouncing around from house to house filling rooms like a spare chair, still around but out of place. Rey had never had a space that was exclusively _hers_. Even when she rented a two-bedroom apartment with Finn, she still felt like a fly invading a peaceful picnic. Yes, she belonged there, in the sense that a fly belonged outside, but despite Finn’s reassurance, she still felt unwanted. 

Rey ended the call with a very fast “thank you so much” before practically sprinting back into the bar to tell Luke. He guessed before she even said anything. 

“You got it, didn’t you?” 

“I got it!” She squealed running around in a circle, kicking her feet up like a little girl who just learned her parents got her a puppy. Even Rey’s embarrassment of her utter childlike behavior wasn’t enough to shut her down. She practically bounced around the rest of the day. 

Han was second to pick up on her mood. His eyebrow quirked in that distinctly Han way of his before he asked her what all her bubbles were about. 

“Do you remember that house I was telling you about?” 

“The one next to the dog park?” He had asked as he took a sip of his rusty nail.

“No, no. That one was way out of my price range. The other one. The fixer upper.” 

“Oh yeah. The one you were obsessing over,” he added with a wink.

“That’s the one,” Rey responded as she wiped off the counter. 

“Okay, what about it, kid?” 

“Well, I placed an offer and today my realtor called and said I got the house.” Han smiled softly at her words, almost as if he was basking in her elation, just simply happy to see her happy. She stuttered on his look for a moment before continuing on. “My only problem now is finding a contractor that’s not going to kill my bank account.”

“You could hire Ben to do it.” Rey looked up at him, trying to conceal her confusion, shock, and over-interest. 

_You mean your estranged son who is way too attractive for his own good, and mine, for that matter?_

“I thought Ben was in California?” She asked instead, trying to leave her irrational brain out of this and think about the logistics. Yes, logic. 

“Nope.” Han took another swig from his drink as Rey waited for him to elaborate, but the explanation never came. “He knows enough and would likely work for much cheaper than your average Joe.” 

Rey tried, and failed, to stop her thoughts from thinking about Ben in _her_ house, lifting things, doing things, just existing in her place. She only met him once at one of Leia’s dinners, and in that time found out he had issues with his family, hated turkey, and could turn her on unintentionally at the snap of his fingers. Rey had to snap herself out of the beginnings of the new image she had conjured, one that _definitely_ didn’t involve him in Rey’s house, lifting _her_ , and _doing_ things. 

_This is an awful idea. Terrible. The worst._

“That sounds great,” Rey said, thoroughly impressed at the evenness of her voice.

_Idiot._

“If you give me a napkin I’ll write down his number so you can give him a call.” Han gruffed as he pulled out a pen from his shirt pocket. Rey did as she was told and grabbed him one of the dispensable brown paper napkins that sat under the counter. He scribbled out the digits and handed it to her before asking for another drink. 

Rey quickly got to work, grateful to have something else to focus on besides the napkin that was burning a hole in her pocket.


	2. That's Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I definitely don't know what to say but I feel like I should say something so hi!

The sun was long set by the time Rey shut off her bike and climbed up the stairs to her apartment, pulling out her hair as she shucked her backpack over her shoulders. She didn't expect Finn to still be up, not unless he was having a late-night romp with Poe which Rey really hoped wasn't the case—especially considering she still couldn't figure out the right amount of bleach needed to burn the mental image that was trapped in her head of the last time she fell victim and witnessed that. To her surprise, Finn was still awake when she walked in, eyes droopy as he watched a rerun of _Friends_ on their cracked leather couch.

He barely looked up as she dropped her keys in the metal bowl on the counter, only acknowledging Rey with a muttered 'hey' as she kicked off her shoes, set down her backpack, and walked to the kitchen.

"You fall asleep on the couch again?" Rey asked as she grabbed a container of blackberries out of the fridge, hopping onto the counter and popping one in her mouth.

"No, I stayed up for you, Peanut. You know, savoring every last moment with you before you leave and throw me to the wolves." His voice was filled with a sleepy version of the sarcastic tone Rey knew so well. She gave him a pointed look and he sighed. "Yeah, I did."

Rey waited a moment before responding, only humming a 'mmhmm', and put another blackberry in her mouth, savoring its sweetness. She silently thanked her past self for deciding to take the chance and pick them up from the store despite her terrible luck in choosing ripe fruit.

"Unless the wolf is five foot nine, has the sass of a teenage girl, and so-so taste in music, I can't say I'm throwing you to anyone," she finally said, a smile toying on her lips. It was one of the major reasons she had decided to get her own place to begin with. It wasn't that Rey didn't enjoy Poe's company, although he could sometimes be a very difficult man, it was the fact that what they had sometimes hurt her heart. Finn was so happy, completely content with Poe by his side, and every moment she stayed in the house was a reminder of just how alone she was—it would only prove worse once Poe's lease ran up and he was _actually_ living there.

Finn coughed out his laughter, almost as if he was trying to hold it back but it bubbled and forced its way out. "He might as well be. I mean he is just as ravenous." Finn's face was only illuminated by the television— some random foot fungus commercial painting his features in purple and white— so she couldn't tell if he winked in that particularly ridiculous unabashed way of his, but it was implied. Rey tortuously shook her head, smiling softly down at her blackberries.

Finn abandoned the couch and headed her way, tapping her shoulder slightly when he arrived, signaling her to move over so he could grab a glass out of the cupboard. He talked about his day, running through the particularly interesting office drama that Rey eagerly soaked up and skimmed over the rest.

He had finished talking about Patricia and her break room rules that she insisted everyone follow, and how she had screamed at Rolland about some secret thing that had happened that weekend when Rey remembered about the house.

"Yeah, so now the entire office thinks she's fucking him. And that was my day." Finn had changed from standing to sitting during the course of their conversation. He was now propped up on the adjacent island countertop, legs swinging slightly and hitting the cabinet doors with gentle thuds. "How was yours?" He asked nonchalantly as he took another sip from his water. "Any hotties you needed to make drinks for?"

Rey chuffed light laughter. "Not unless you think Mr. Binks is mind-numbingly hot." She slid off the counter and placed the, now empty, blackberry container in the recycle. "It was a pretty casual day. But I did get a call back from the realtor." She busied herself with spare dishes that were left in the sink from that morning, for some strange reason worried about his reaction.

"And?"

"I got the house." She paused momentarily, but before Finn could say anything added, "And on top of that, Han was talking about how his son could help me fix it up. It'd be cheaper than an actual contractor. He gave me his number. I was thinking about giving him a call tomorrow. I don't know, I think it could work. Be better than the alternative right? I mean as long as he doesn't fuck anything up." Rey didn't know why the words were coming out of her mouth so rushed. Well no, that's a lie. She knew _exactly_ why she was babbling, however, she wasn't about to admit that to herself.

"Speaking of mind-numbingly handsome," Finn said approvingly. Rey felt her cheeks heat despite herself and kept her gaze fixed on the white bowl she was currently scrubbing clean.

"Hmm?" She feigned innocence, hoping she would be spared from talking about him because only lord knows what she would say.

"This is Ben right?" Finn asked as he placed his water cup in the sink. Rey tossed him an annoyed look due entirely to the fact she was just _that_ frustrated he added another dish to the pile and not because she was trying to subtly get the topic off of Ben Solo.

It didn't work.

At her silence he spoke again, voice laced with overzealous teasing. " _The_ Ben? The 'oh my god I'm going to throw myself off a roof he's so attractive' Ben? The how many times can I com—"  
"Yes. It's _the_ Ben." Rey's response was clipped. Finn knew Han only had one son. Finn also knew how helplessly enamored she was with said son. The knowledge of the two was a terrible combination for her sanity.

"Well that's exciting," Finn commented. His fascination with her love life pushed the boundaries of irritating on the daily. However, her expressed annoyance did nothing to stop his commentary. Rey knew exactly how exciting it was, but excitement often got her to do stupid things. She wouldn’t let his distorted perception affect her view of the situation.

"Yup!" Her exclamation was a total act, sounding exactly like Ross from Friends in his fake calm tone which made his voice rise seven octaves. Before Rey could raise her voice high enough to break any of their nonexistent crystal, she quickly added, "I'm going to head to bed."

"Okay hun. Goodnight, don't let your dreamworld carry you away." This time she was fully able to see Finn's well-known wink.

Rey's legs carried her down the hall while her face heated.

She had no intention to call Ben tonight, instead leaving that feat for the Rey of tomorrow, but she, nonetheless, laid the napkin out on her end table like a trophy and sat her phone down on it. Tomorrow.

Well, it technically was tomorrow. Rey's brain wrote up a million excuses as to why it was a good idea to call him right that second, even though the rational part of her knew there was nothing that justified an almost three AM phone call from a girl you could barely call an acquaintance on a _good_ day.

Her phone was held up to her ear before that rational part of her could wrestle the mammoth that was her overeager mind.

_It's okay. He won't answer, there's no way he will answer. You'll just leave a message and he can get back to you if he wants._

The line picked up one ring later.

_Shit._

"Hello?" Rey didn't know if his voice was raspy and deep from sleep– she had only met him three times, if you counted a random chance encounter at a grocery store– or if that was an annoyed scratchiness. Probably both.

"Hello. Um... Hi, Sorry. I didn't realize how late it was. I work a bartending job so day hours are interesting for me."

"I see." He paused over the phone and Rey could faintly hear the whirring of a fan and some rustling in the background. "Who is this?"

"Oh! I'm Rey, Rey Anderson. I work at Luke's bar?" She thought she heard a sigh from his end of the phone. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, you're dad gave me your number to call and ask about the possibility of hiring you for a job?"

He stayed silent in what Rey hoped was apprehension, so she continued on.   
"You've met me a couple of times. I was at Leia's dinner a while ago. Well," she paused tracing the stitch of her beat-up quilt with her finger. There was a finality of the words that would follow, a no-going-back if he agreed. Rey didn't know how she felt about that.

"Well?"

"Well...," Why was she so spacey? It wasn't hard to just say 'hey I was wondering if you would like to fix up my house for some extra money? I'll feed you, once the kitchen is done at least. If it gets really late while you're helping you can stay over.' Okay the last part was probably not necessary but the basic principle of the message was there, she just can't get it out of her brain. "So I bought a house."

"Good for you?" He was clearly filled with a sleepy annoyance, and honestly, she couldn't blame him seeing as how no sane person calls someone they barely know in the dead night. That didn't stop her first thought from being centered around words synonymous to asshole.

She was really trying not to bite back too much when she responded, "Yes, good for me." Rey paused taking in a deep breath. "It's a fixer-upper, not like the ceiling is caving in on itself and termites have destroyed the walls fixer-upper just... dated."

"And you want me to be Chip I'm assuming?" His tone was a little less grumbly. If she knew him better she might have guessed there was a little humor there.

"Would you agree if I said yes?" Her fingers were crossed in her lap in silent prayer that he would agree. Sure, she may have to control her brain to mouth function while he was in close proximity, and buying a new vibrator would be a smart investment. Despite her anxiety of actually having him help her, she would be stupid to admit that he wasn't her best option. "I would help you, as much as I could. I know how to do some things, and I'm a fast learner. It wouldn't be only about decorating with me. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty."

"Would you call me at, god what even time is it?" There is rustling on his end as she assumes he shifts to check a clock. "Two forty-nine AM." Rey checks her phone as he says it and internally cringes.

"No, I really am sorry. I didn't actually think you'd pick up."

"You should know, I'm renowned for answering phone calls." Rey resisted the urge to scoff. She had sat through countless dinners and made enough Rusty Nails to know his parents could rarely get a hold of him, although maybe that had changed considering Ben's new living arrangement.

This time she didn't hold back her prickliness. "Your parents would say otherwise."

"It seems, sweetheart, that you're not fluent in sarcasm."

The slack she had given him earlier, now turned into a tightrope, a proverbial clothesline that she envisioned him running into. Rey could feel his smirk coming through the phone, could practically see it on his perfectly imperfect face.

"So, is that a yes?" She really didn't want to play games when it came down to it. If Rey had to hire someone else she would, it was just preferred that he give her an answer so she could plan for it.

"I can start tomorrow." Oh. _Oh._ That was not the response she was expecting. Another frustrating witty remark? Sure. But the honesty in his words took her aback. Rey wondered if he was just that desperate for something to do; If staying with Han and Leia took that much of a toll on him.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I still need to finalize things, like grabbing the keys for one, but if you're free you can meet me there tomorrow around three?"   
Rey thought silently for a moment, double-checking that she would have everything done by then. The last thing she wanted would be for Ben to show up and her not be there. Middle of the night phone calls were already a mark on his list, she didn't need another one. Especially not when he would likely have keys to her house sooner or later. "I can text you the address."

"I'll see you then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just so everyone knows. Be prepared for continuity errors. I am sure I will make lots especially for characters. Sometimes ben is an ass, sometimes he is fluffy as fuck. Im sorry.


	3. Leave it All to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So miss Lauren, if youre reading this you will find the wonderful ONE LINE reference of Ben's jeep that i spent HOURS ON. ALSO THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME FIGURE IT OUT. 
> 
> angst??? whats angst? the brains of this one person family, it appears, can only fluff.
> 
> "FLUFF? HELLO, YES. IM CALLING YOU TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOURE NEEDED IN OLIVIA'S FIC AGAIN"
> 
> _AGAIN???_
> 
> "YES, IT APPEARS SHE IS WRITING ANOTHER REYLO AU."
> 
> _oh boy. here we go again._

The only sound in the fluorescent-lit conference room was the scratching of Rey’s pen and her internal screaming of _what the fuck am I signing?_ That was if you took out the incessant whistling of her realtor’s nose as she breathed on and on in a way Rey could only describe as looming. 

She could have sworn she passed the ‘words in context’ portion of the SAT with flying colors, and yet here she was, completely and utterly stumped by yet another paragraph of pointless words. Luke had called her before she left the apartment that morning, joking about how after today she would be taking a step up in the world, his voice playful in that familiar way of his that made her roll her eyes out of habit. He had said she wouldn’t know half of what she was signing, and now Rey knew he wasn’t, in fact, joking. 

There was no hope in keeping count of how many times her eyes glazed over while reading the endless papers—she half wondered if there was a point in reading all of the words—but kept up the tireless efforts in fear that she’d miss something that was important, or get scammed into something she could have avoided. 

The pen scratched the final ‘n’ of Anderson and Rey placed the sheet on top of her newly formed stack before sitting back in her chair and stretching for what felt like the first time in weeks. There was a _snap-crackle-pop_ that reverberated down her spine. 

_Since when did I turn into a bowl of freshly milked Rice Krispies?_

“That’s it! If you’ll follow me I can give you the keys and then you can be on your way.” It was all Rey could do to keep from exhaling a big sigh of relief at the fact she might actually be _done_. Ms. Nosewhistle—who you’d think Rey would remember after so many phone calls—led her down a hall before turning into an office labeled ‘Peterson’.

_Ms. Peterson, that’s right._

A few of the papers were pushed hastily into a folder and set aside. Karen Peterson opened a drawer and pulled out Rey’s own personal pot of gold. The silver key was cold when it pressed into her hand, a welcome feeling that blissfully contrasted with the sweat that formed on her palms over the last… however many hours. 

Once Rey finally looked up, she noticed the question in Karen’s eyes, the subtle pause when waiting to accept a thank you. Rey was too focused at the weight of the key, what it _meant_ , that she only muttered rushed gratitude before heading out the door, promising she’d keep in touch. She’d send her a thank you card later.

It wasn’t until she got in her car that she checked the time, realizing that she only had five minutes until she needed to meet Ben. She rushed out of the parking lot, motorcycle purring beneath her, and headed to her new home. 

Giddy excitement coursed through her veins, a special feeling of freedom. It was like when she drove by herself for the first time, or when Rey finally left Plutt with a holler and scream as she tore off down his street and away from his dreaded house. 

Ben was standing on the— _her_ —cracked driveway by the time she pulled in, casually leaning against an older red jeep wrangler. She guessed it to be early 2000s. It was the same car he had owned when she met him. 

He flipped through something on his phone and only looked up at her when she was practically parked on top of him. Rey decidedly theorized he was too immersed in candy crush to notice her presence and internally chuckled at the illegitimacy of that proposed idea. No, it was more likely that Ben was speed reading a book of modern philosophy, or even better, a BuzzFeed article titled _fifty witty remarks to respond with depending on your situation_.

Rey was surprised to see him regard her with more than a glance as she hopped off her bike. His shoulders were set as he stuck his phone in the pocket of his leather jacket. Rey removed her helmet and bent over to throw her hair into a bun, sure he would comment on her late arrival and how she forced him to wait out in the cold. Instead, once she stood back up he just looked at her and said, “I didn’t know you had a bike.” 

“It’s new.” He gave her a pointed look. Her Norton was decidedly _not_ new. “New to me,” she corrected. 

He was walking toward her then, getting taller by the second. For some reason, this was a physicality that Rey hadn’t appeared to remember about him. Her remembrance of Han and Leia’s estranged son was filled with constant contradiction. Ben was loud in presence—lord knew from the heated arguments he exchanged with Han—but always quiet in mind. Strong in determination but weak in composure. Whether it was the overwhelming sense of having a family for the first time or realizing how dysfunctional family actually was that caused her to forget this very important detail, Rey didn’t know. She scrambled to get her thoughts together before he reached her. 

“I see,” he responded as he gave her bike a once-over. As he looked away Rey saw something close to excitement in his eyes as they absorbed every detail of one of her few prized possessions. “It’s in good condition.”

“What can I say? I know how to fix broken things.” It was one of her redeeming qualities. She liked to see things come back to life, to belong again. 

“Hence the house?” Ben’s response contained a small smile, one that Rey returned with earnest. There was a warmth that radiated off of him in person. It was a warmth Rey was relieved to receive, knowing that he wasn’t, in fact, the ass that people described him to be, the grump that he was over the phone.

“Hence the house,” Rey repeated. 

Ben followed close behind her as she hopped off her bike and started toward the front walkway. The concrete was cracked and growing weeds, but that only made Rey love it more. She didn’t know exactly what constituted “character”, but the yellow stemmy flower that was currently growing out of her entrance was the sort of brokenness that made Rey smile, and that was character enough. 

“You get the honors of being the first guest in my house,” she said as she opened the old screen door and shoved the key into the lock. There was a bubbling in her chest that made her want to hop up and down on her tiptoes. 

“Well, I guess I should thank you for the honor.” 

Rey looked at him over her shoulder and smiled before adding, “You say that now, but I have a feeling you won’t be thanking me once we actually start on this sucker.” The key turned before he could respond. 

It was exactly as Rey had remembered, not that that was saying much considering she had been here only a week prior. The small front hall looked into a quaint living room and kitchen to the right, and a hall to the left. She loosed a breath. Rey knew it was an irrational fear, but she was glad the house was the same, despite the lack of furniture. There was a part of her that fretted she’d walk back in and it would be totally different, that she’d step through that door and realize that this wasn’t actually what she wanted. None of that existed now.

There were already ideas flitting around in her brain. They left her eyes gleaming with delight and excitement at what it could be. What it _would_ be. 

Rey turned to look at Ben and saw him grinning back at her as if he could see it too, or maybe he saw something else. His amber eyes were focused on her though, not dragged away by every crack in the walls or ugly popcorn ceiling. No, his eyes captured her own. 

Before every last breath of air could leave her lungs Rey turned and headed down the hall. There were three bedrooms, including the master, and she intended on using the smallest of the three as a painting and office space. She wanted a place to work on her art without having to cram it all back away. A place where she could be gloriously messy and have it be acceptable. It was like she said to all the children she taught at the small art studio Rey worked weekends at— _art is only created in the midst of mess_.

“I want to convert this into an office space.” Her words were soft as she peered through the half opened door to the left of her and flipped on the light. When the small room lit up it was dim, as if only one of the three bulbs in the overhead light worked. The fixture itself was like all the others in the house, old and outdated. Rey added it to the ever growing mental list of things to change. 

Rey stepped out of the room before she could be sucked in and headed down the hall to the guest room. She gave her mini tour to Ben who followed along willingly, probably because she was paying him, and added his opinion only when necessary. 

Despite her love for Finn, it was nice to have Ben there instead. The change of pace was welcomed, and his insight and understanding made Rey more grounded in her decision to go through with this place. She couldn’t help but think that if Finn were here, he would see more flaws than character, and his sole purpose would be to point out every issue.

Ben’s original mood made her question what he’d be like, but now it was as if Ben was in his element just as Rey was. 

“Why not go to the master first?” Ben had asked as she grabbed his hand, dragging him off to the kitchen. Rey would have sworn the warmth of his hand radiated all the way to her chest. She expected him to drop it the second they reached the tiny cramped kitchen that lay on the far side of the house, but he held on until she let her fingers fall open. 

“I want to save the best for last.” 

Ben ‘hmm’d’ a response before looking up and surveying what may have actually been the smallest kitchen he had ever seen considering the look on his face.

“Are you sure I’ll even fit in here?” The space between the sink and oven was barely three feet apart and only four cabinets, including the bottom ones. To top it all off, the entire space was stuck behind a wall so obnoxious Rey might as well paint it traffic cone orange. 

“I’m not sure, I doubt a new fridge would even fit, and considering you’re built like one...” Her voice trailed off before she could embarrass herself more. It wasn’t a lie, and she doubted that it was the first time he’d been compared to something of the sort, but the fact that her traitorous brain filed him under the _‘he is very attractive, mmm yes, let’s think about him’_ category, she couldn’t stop her cheeks from heating. 

She stole a quick glance at him and was surprised to see that Ben wasn’t looking at her. Instead, he was peering at the space where a fridge would go, smiling softly. _Has he stopped smiling since we got here?_ Somehow, the man before her was not the same one she met previously. This Ben was softer somehow. Rey wondered what had changed.

He moved to the small boxed area that would hold the fridge, if it were there, and stuck out both his arms. 

Ben looked at her, then screamed. “Help! Help! I’m being crushed by a trash compactor. The walls! They’re closing in!” 

The laugh that escaped Rey’s lips felt inevitable. 

She was light and airy by the time her laughter stopped. Ben had played up the entire kitchen into an act, over exaggerating the tiny-ness of the space, and making gestures that killed her lungs. He stopped finally, a stupid grin plastered on his face while he shoved his slightly more ragged hair from his face. 

Rey took his arm this time and led him to her favorite spot in the house. 

The window seat in the master bedroom wasn’t anything special. There wasn’t a great bay window to look out of, but there was a window. The bench to the seat was tall enough that Rey had to hop up slightly to perch upon it. Of course, Ben just had to bend his knees. 

She was acutely aware of how close they were and tried not to hyperfixate on their touching thighs. 

“So, what do you think?” Rey asked with childlike joy. 

“I think we can make this place yours.” His grin was palpable and shining, as if he fed off of her excitement, and Rey’s resounding smile left her cheeks hurting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said... I apparently can't ever write Ben not being fluffy. HE IS JUST A BEAN OKAY. IM SORRY.


	4. My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t know what I could have in here.” 
> 
> He only gave, what Rey could assume, was the Ben equivalent to an eye roll.
> 
> “I’m just saying, you never know. I could draw smutty fanart in my spare time.” 
> 
> “Well, then I _definitely_ want to see,” Ben said as he scooted his chair over. Rey scoffed but continued on until she landed on what she had been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a terrible human being. Procrastination and nothing have filled my time so I have decided I am going to try to recap before each chapter for those of you who have the patience to stay with me on this journey. Yall are so kind ♥ 
> 
> Recap:  
> *Rey bought the house  
> *Ben met her at her house and looked at it.  
> *Lots of extended stares and prolonged hand holding I KNOW ITS RUSHED BUT BEN IS SOFT OKAY
> 
> wow... that made me realize how very little I have progressed. damn..

There was an aura to coffeeshops that Rey could never shake. They had always evoked a sort of bone-deep contentment that left her feeling as though she just took a deep breath. Grey Days Coffee House was littered with comfy chairs and dim cozy lighting. Art from local artists were displayed on the wall space, some with little sticky notes underneath that displayed the price and artist for those who were interested in buying them. 

It was one of Rey’s favorite spots in the entire city. 

She ordered and plopped down in one of the high backed leather chairs that sat in an alcove corner of the building, pulling out her phone. Her lock screen stared back at her. Rey was surprised that Ben wasn’t already there. As per usual, she had run late to their scheduled meet up time, walking into the shop exactly fifteen minutes after ten. Her eyes hadn’t stopped scanning the room for his hulking form until she stood before a pink-haired girl with a bright fake smile and ordered her chai tea. 

It was a fifty-fifty chance he would have texted her the minute it took to get up and get her drink, but as she sat down Rey checked her phone again, hoping that maybe the phantom vibration was actually real. 

Before she could work herself into a panic as to whether or not she got the wrong day—or an even worse yet likely more plausible option, that he simply didn’t want to work with her— Ben appeared next to her. 

He was wearing a dark henley that fit his muscled chest in the best way imaginable and a pair of dark jeans. He juggled a notebook, pen, water bottle, light sweater, and some kind of novel— _did Ben Solo_ actually _read_ — in one hand. Rey was wondering how he managed to keep it all tucked away under his arm while he placed his coffee down on the table between them. 

“Well, you came prepared,” Rey said as she stood up to grab his sweater before it fell to the old hardwood beneath them. Her fingers gently grazed the side of his shirt in her attempt to help him in his one-armed balancing extravaganza. Warmth crept up her arm in that tingly way she hadn’t felt since middle school, that over exaggerated girlish haze that erased all other thought, except _boy, boy, boy._

A halfhearted laugh escaped his lips. Whether they were in response to Rey’s comment or failed helpfulness she didn’t know. 

“Sorry, I’m late. I had trouble getting out of the house.” 

“Really?” Rey quipped. “I thought you were just getting back at me.” 

Ben shot her a confused look before he put two and two together. “Oh! No, no. Unlike some, I do generally arrive on time.” 

“Figures. I mean, Han frequents the bar at almost the exact same time every Friday, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I guess.” She saw Ben’s expression change at the mention of his father before adding, “It’s no big deal though, seriously. I wasn’t even here until fifteen after, anyway.”

“And why does that not surprise me?” 

Rey smiled. “That’s okay, I have other traits that make up for my lack of timeliness.” 

“I’m sure you do.” 

Rey tore her eyes away from Ben’s before she could fall too far into them. She didn’t want to jump to conclusions and mistake what was surely just casual humor for a mischievous flirty glint. Instead, she pulled out her sketchbook, content to flip through its familiar pages than ponder over what may or may not be.

The faces of some of the children in her intro to painting class smiled back at her briefly as she flipped through, trying to find the drawings she made of her ideas for the house. 

“Those are really good,” Ben said from beside her. He had leaned over, a strand of his hair now in his face, glimpsing at her art. 

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Maybe Rey was imagining it but she could have swore she felt every breath he took gently blowing against her bare arm. “They’re some of the kids that take my art class.” Before she could stop herself from talking Rey added, “I was doing a study and had asked them if any of them wanted to pose for me. The entire class raised their hands.” 

A small smile graced her lips as Rey relived the memory, the sheer joy of every student as she flipped her paper around to show them the finished product.

Ben didn’t respond. He only kept breathing. 

Fuck. Even his everyday bodily functions were getting to her. 

“You know,” Rey replied as she looked up at him. “It’s not polite to browse over someone’s shoulder.” It wasn’t that she minded him looking, Rey honestly could care less. She knew she could draw, or at least that she had some skill considering she was hired on to teach a few of the small drawing and painting classes at the local art store, but his close proximity made her more critical and conscious of her work. In all honesty, it made her more conscious of her entire existence. Rey felt the hairs of her arms rise. 

“Oh? And why’s that?” 

“You don’t know what I could have in here.” 

He only gave, what Rey could assume, was the Ben equivalent to an eye roll.

“I’m just saying, you never know. I could draw smutty fanart in my spare time.” 

“Well, then I _definitely_ want to see,” Ben said as he scooted his chair over. Rey scoffed but continued on until she landed on what she had been looking for. 

She had drawn out the house in what she hoped was the correct dimensions. In scrawled letters on the side of the page were bullet points of all the things she wanted to work on. 

“So, I guess I’ll start with the kitchen.” She paused, looking at him. “Sorry, I don’t really know how to do this.” 

“Just tell me what you want Rey.” 

Her brain short-circuited for a moment and Rey found herself staring at him. His warm brown eyes stared back at her, not helping at all in her attempts to draw herself away from him.

“Right. Okay. Well, I was thinking, the kitchen feels really small, so we can open it up by taking down this wall.” She pointed at it on her sketch and continued, “I’m hoping for all new cabinets, new appliances, although I want to keep the fridge and put it in the garage. But you know all that stuff.” 

“You sound just like Joanna Gaines.” 

“If only I had that fancy computer-animated software, we could make this even more legit.”

“Eh, I like seeing your sketches. Besides, old fashioned is always better.”

Rey shot him a grin. “I’d take a gander that’s your favorite drink?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out.”

“Secretive.” 

Rey turned back to her paper. She was about to go into the living room before Ben said, “What about an island?”

Rey hadn’t even thought about it. 

He must have noticed her confused expression because Ben said, “If you open up the wall you won’t have it forcing the boundaries of the kitchen to be that small. You could easily extend the kitchen back and add an island.” He had been sketching in his notebook while talking to her. When he finished Ben flipped it around to show a really rough drawing of his explanation. 

_Oh._

“That’d be perfect actually. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that. I guess I still thought of that wall being there.” 

They continued on and on, talking through all of her ideas and his suggestions. It was odd, having someone to bounce her thoughts off of. Someone who was equally as eager to work through them. It was comfortable, _right._

____________

The whole ride over to Luke’s Rey the thought had sat in her mind. It was like the loose string on her Led Zeppelin shirt that bugged her all day but not enough to get her to cut it off. 

“Look who’s beaming.” 

“I got plans, Luke.” She was wiping the counter when he walked in looking like he just woke up from a nap on his desk. Her chest was filled with what Rey assumed was pride.

“Oh?”

“Ben is helping me with the renovations. We met up today at Grey Sk–”

“You should find someone else.” 

“What?” Disbelief rang in her voice, not understanding why Luke would even say that. Rey half wondered if she heard him right. 

Luke repeated himself before picking up a glass and setting it back down a few feet away. There was a coldness to his eyes that Rey had never seen before. It took her aback. She had known that Luke’s relationship with Ben was strained, at best, but she didn’t expect this level of hatred that simmered in his gaze. 

“No, I heard you–”

“Then find someone new.”

“First of all,” Rey was smoldering. There was a strange pressure rising in her chest she had never felt with Luke, at least not to this degree. “Stop cutting me off. Secondly, I’m just wondering why you wouldn’t want your own _nephew_ to work for me at a reduced rate instead of a random man you’ve never met?” 

“He’s not a good person.”

“He’s been nothing but nice to me.” 

Luke huffed a sigh, like he wanted to stop arguing and just do as she’s told but Rey persisted. 

“I am not about to pay a shit ton of money I could save to fix up this place when there is someone _perfectly_ capable of doing it, who I have had no issues with and his own father recommended.” 

“Han is oblivious to half the world. He doesn’t know jack shit about his son,” Luke countered. 

“And you do?” Rey shot him a look that should have pinned him down but was a stubborn ass and wasn’t phased. 

He huffed again and watched her, as if weighing the chances that he could actually convince her to fire Ben. The chances were next to none. Luke seemed to gather that as he stared intently at Rey’s unwavering gaze. 

He started walking away. Pausing he said, “I’m happy for you Rey. Just, be smart.”

Be _smart_. As if she was a teenage girl in need of guidance. When had she ever not been anything but? Reckless maybe, but stupid? Rey always thought through her decisions, there had been no room to do nothing else. 

What did Ben do to get this far on Luke’s bad side, or did Luke just have a stick up his ass because Ben hadn’t gotten him a birthday gift one year?

Rey figured she’d find out one day, but she wasn’t about to ruin two good things out of curiosity. It’d happen when it’d happen, and as long as everything stayed good she’d stay out of it. Having no family sucked in so many ways, but family drama was one of the very few things Rey happily missed out on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy.
> 
> I'm not all too happy with how this chapter turned out. I have a problem with jumping straight into feelings instead of actually creating a slow burn so yeah.  
> I don't know.  
> Also, anyone else think the dialogue with Luke was... Odd? There is more to come with that I think but right now it doesn't sit well with my brain but I am posting anyway because I know I tend to overanalyze and I can fix it later. 
> 
> I am currently making a playlist for this fic. Let me know if you want to see that :)
> 
> Last but not least, here! Have an Adam  
> 


	5. What it Costs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this recap is as much for me as it is for yall. ALSO BLESS AND THANK THE WONDERFUL [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton) FOR BEING THE BEST BETA AND A WONDERFUL HUMAN. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading.♥  
> Recap:  
> -Ben and Rey meet at Grey Days Coffee House  
> -They discussed the plan for the house  
> -Ben learns about Rey’s art classes she teaches  
> -Rey goes to the bar and chats with Luke who is very unhappy she hired Ben

The smell of mixing paint filled Rey’s nostrils. She and Ben walked around the paint station to where the color cards sat on the wall. Each color shone in the fluorescent lighting of the store begging her to pick it. 

Ben was already moving towards the beiges on the right side of the wall, flipping through each card and carefully removing a few. He went straight to the point. Of course, Rey already knew this from their experience in Lumber Liquidators where Ben waltzed in, headed straight for the laminate section, and started flipping through their selection of flooring. 

He already had three cards in his hand before she started browsing. 

The color selection was daunting. The bright oranges and yellows screamed her name immediately even though she knew, practically, that a bold color choice for the walls was not the way to go. Rey beelined for a subtle grey and picked it up to save for later.

After some more brainstorming, Ben thought that their best course of action would be to finish the house room by room since Rey would need to move in two weeks. He had handed her a list one day, after they met up for coffee, on what he thought they should prioritize first. 

To the point _and_ organized. 

They set out to look for floors the next day. 

“Hey,” Ben said. “What do you think of this? Too brown?” 

He held up the card to the sample block of flooring they received. It was the dullest color pairing she had ever seen in her life. 

“Yeah, no.” 

She walked over to Ben to see what he had so far and tried to ignore the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. Rey thought that _particular_ ailment would have vanished by now, but it appears she wasn’t that lucky. Maybe she had some sort of Ben induced parasite that decided to reorganize its nest in her stomach any time she was less than five feet away from him. 

_Sure. That explains it._

Rey opened her hand, motioning him to hand over the colors he had selected. His fingertips grazed hers slightly while handing them over. The cards were warm from his hand. She glanced at him. His gaze met her own and suddenly her entire state of being was hyper-analyzed. Was she staring too long? It wasn’t her fault his eyes were so enthralling. 

She tore her eyes away from his before things got really awkward. Instead, she became unrealistically enamored with the cards that now lay in her hand. Was that passable? 

After a few moments Rey said, “I think for the color of the walls we are better off with more of a greyish tone. The beige will either wash out the flooring or not match at all.” 

Ben hummed in understanding as his dark eyes examined the wall again. “I’ll leave the colors up to you,” he added with a small smile before taking the cards back. Thankfully this time there was no heedless finger touching. 

Rey went to work shortly after, casually picking through each (barely) different color before moving on to the next row. She picked up a particular brown that was all sorts of wrong and called over to Ben. 

“And now I present to you the color of the day.” She squinted reading the name label at the bottom. “Caramel river brown.” 

Ben made a face and Rey laughed. “More like poop brown,” she said. 

He laughed a little before picking up a card in the green section. 

“You know, I always wanted my room to remind me of my most embarrassing moment in grade school.” His sarcasm made her laugh even harder.

“I don’t know if we should shun or compliment the creator of these names,” Rey said. 

“I don’t know. I think it took a lot of effort to make them as eloquent as they are, so that’s something. I know if it was me I would have been lazy and just called it third grade puke green.” 

“You would’ve been fired.” 

“Probably,” Ben said. He put the card back and walked over to her. “At least they aren’t all bad.” 

_Yeah. Then we’d be really screwed._

He was looking at the colors again. Though this time Rey could see different intentions in his eyes. 

“Like this one.” He held up a deep red. “It reminds me of the lipstick my mother would leave on my forehead as a kid when she kissed me goodnight before heading to whatever function she was needed at.” 

Rey studied the card a little longer and thought back to one of the dinner nights she had attended. The one where Leia had dashed out in a hurry shortly after they finished dinner. Leia’s lip color was almost the exact shade. 

Ben moves to hold up a pale blue. “This was the color or the falcon when I was little and she was still somewhat new.” His gaze was a little unfocused as he rubbed his thumb over the card, as if remembering a memory of his past. That look remained as he picked up a third color. A brown this time. 

Rey wondered what memory he’d share this time, but Ben only held it for a moment and pocketed the color. 

“What was that one?” Rey asked. His eyes shot up to hers, almost as if he didn’t realize she had seen him take it. 

“Nothing, just a color idea for a project of mine.” 

After a few more minutes of browsing, they had narrowed down the wall color to two. _Greys of Balance_ and _Tranquility._ Rey was contemplating painting some type of art on her walls eventually, determined to go full on Rapunzel in _Tangled_ , so they decided on the former since _Tranquility_ was ever so slightly too blue. 

Ben walked ahead of her, paints in hand. Rey was trying, and admittedly failing, to keep her eyes off his ass. 

“Oh! Wait, I forgot my phone.” She hollered to him after they walked out of the paint section. 

“Do we need to go back and look for it?” 

“No, that’s alright. I know where I left it.”

“Okay, well I’ll go ahead and load this up into my car. I’ll probably head over to the house right now and start working.” 

“Okay. Thanks, Ben. I’ll text you.”

He nodded and started off again as Rey turned and quickly walked back to the paint section. Her phone buzzed in her back pocket. 

She was back in the paint section and waltzed right over to the browns. There, the second to the bottom was the card that Ben had picked up. She had memorized its location for some reason, blaming curiosity and not the fact that she was just a creep who had some strangely rooted motivation to know what it was—to see it for herself. 

Rey picked up the card and read its name. 

_Honey Eyes._

She snuck it in her back pocket, replacing it with her phone. 

___________________

Rey got the text message just as her last student left. Lillian’s pink-tipped ponytails bobbed as she beamed up at her parents, showing off her newest painting. Rey smiled as the girl screamed a loud “Goodbye Miss Rey!” almost halfway out the door. 

The studio was quiet in the absence of her class. It was pleasant. Her ears finally got a break from the screaming and laughing of children. 

As she gathered up the rest of the painting supplies Rey flipped over to Spotify and put on her usual playlist while she awaited Ben’s response. _Photograph_ by Def Leopard played through the mounted Bluetooth speaker in the corner.

Her phone pinged.

On Ben’s ultimate list of planning, he had decided doing the master bedroom first was the best course of action. He figured that a place to sleep was the number one priority since there were two bathrooms in the house and though both weren’t pretty, they served their purpose. 

Rey was shocked by his progress. Sure, they had bought the paint early that morning but still. She couldn’t wait to see what it looked like.

It took him a while to type the last two texts, the little grey bubble appearing and disappearing sporadically over the course of a minute.

She pulled into her driveway exactly thirty minutes after she sent it, thoroughly impressed with herself. That might have been the first ever time she arrived exactly when she said she would. 

Rey knocked on the front door. 

“It’s your house, you don’t have to knock.” She heard Ben holler from the other side of the door. 

“Excuse me for trying to be polite,” Rey quipped as she entered the house. 

“I’m in the master,” he said by way of introduction. 

Rey walked down the narrow hall that led to her room, running her hands across the walls. She stopped in the doorframe.

“Man. We should have taken before and after photos,” she said. 

“We still can.” Ben was putting the lid back on the paint as he spoke, only glancing quickly to acknowledge her presence. 

Rey pulled out her phone and pulled up the camera. 

“Say cheese.” 

He shot upward, shock and exasperation sparking on his features. 

“No.” 

“Oh come on you grump! Cheeessseeee.” She extended out the last word like she was a photographer for elementary school kids.

“You do know that most before and after photos don’t have people in them.” 

“I’m a rule breaker.” Ben harrumphed at that. “I’m not leaving until you smile,” she goaded.

“No.”

“Okay, then give me a pose.” Rey awaited his reaction, expecting another rebuttal but Ben only rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. She snapped the photo. 

“Are you going to make me do that for every room?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Then you have to be in some too. It’s your project,” he replied as he picked up the paint can and piled his materials in the corner of the room. 

“Deal.” 

He walked toward her and she handed over her phone. They took photo after photo, sometimes multiple of one room, each pose more elaborate than the last. Rey was laughing before she knew it, with Ben chuckling alongside her. 

“The room really looks great Ben,” Rey said as they stood in the entryway. She needed to be at Luke’s in twenty minutes.

“I’m planning on finishing the painting tomorrow, and hopefully lay the floors by Sunday.” 

“You don’t need to work the weekend Ben.” The last thing Rey wanted to do was force him to work in his free time.

“I’ve got nothing better to do.” Somehow, she found that unlikely but Ben’s tone seemed sure so Rey didn’t press. 

“Then I’ll bring you lunch.” 

Thankfully, Ben didn’t detest the idea. 

___________________

“Rusty Nail?” Rey asked, already knowing the answer.

“You know it kid.” 

Han had come in at his usual time and Rey immediately set to work on his drink. He seemed lighter today. His gruffness was still there but there was a light in his eyes Rey hadn’t seen in a while. 

She learned the reason only two minutes later. 

“He is so happy to be working, Rey. I can’t even tell you. Just _visibly_ happier.” Han was speaking as if Ben had never smiled in his life. 

“I’m glad.” It took everything in her to not make it sound like a question. She was happy that Ben was happy, that Ben’s happiness made Han happy. It was just hard to believe that working on a house practically _by himself_ gave him that much pleasure. Han had been rambling about it as though the heavens opened up. 

“You know, he just hasn’t been the same since LA.” There were unspoken words in his sentence. “It’s just good to see.” Han finished his drink and Rey set to make him another one, grateful she didn’t have to think of a response. She knew now wasn’t the time to press if she was curious. If bartending taught her anything, it was that saying nothing helped her hear everything. 

Rey spotted Luke out of the corner of her eye. His expression clearly stated his annoyance with the _Ben_ topic. 

She rolled her eyes as she turned away from him, focusing on the task at hand as she tried not to think about her eventual lunch with Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want y’alls opinons. Do you like the text message photos or would you prefer just typed formatting? Also, my knowledge of how all this house remodeling business is comes from projects I’ve worked on and HGTV. Needless to say, not at all accurate so please ignore the impractical things. Thanks 
> 
> This chapter was a lot of ** Insert Olivia totally bullshitting paint names to fit her writing needs.** However on the subject of paint names I was drawn to a very pleasing Buzzfeed article on the most bizarre interior paint names and let me tell you, I was not let down. I also actually researched the paint and Tranquility is an actual color, get this, by Benjamin Moore. So yeah, I used that bc I was out of ideas for a second option and they are obviously going to pick the balance color because… GREY JEDI, GREY BALANCE, ALL OF IT.
> 
> _Olivia stop rambling about paint colors. We all know you overthink the stupid things in fics._
> 
> “And underthink the important shit.”
> 
> _Exactly._
> 
> “Sorry.”
> 
> Anywho, again. Thank you all so much for reading! I FOUND OUT HOW TO ADD GIFS TO NOTES SO GUESS WHO IS GIVING YALL A GIF EVERY CHAPTER. 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to anyone who read this. ♥


End file.
